kramussiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Feladian History/@comment-31550502-20180121224154
A cherry-red, vintage Camaro leisurely makes its way down a sunny California street. Its driver, GUY FIERI, a badass dude in a black bowling shirt and a truly wicked pair of sunglasses. His platinum blonde hair, meticulously spiked, remains motionless despite the wind. He addresses the camera. GUY Hi, I’m Guy Fieri, and we’re rolling out looking for America’s greatest diners, drive-ins, and dives. The car accelerates, exiting the frame. ROCKABILLY MUSIC plays. WHOOSH. CUT TO: INT. KITCHEN – DAY RICK HALTERMAN, restaurant owner and cook, stands next to Guy. He pours a dark liquid from a measuring cup over an uncooked pork shoulder. RICK HALTERMAN The secret ingredient is actually cherry cola. Guy looks at the camera, incredulous. WHOOSH. CUT TO: INT. DINING AREA – DAY A CUSTOMER sits at a table. A plate of freshly prepare food in front of her. CUSTOMER Everything here just has that little twist that really makes it special. WHOOSH. MONTAGE Various meals being plated and prepared. GUY (V.O.) (shouting) This little restaurant is doing things big and bold with some truly unexpected flavor combos. Just the way I like it! END MONTAGE CUT TO: EXT. RESTAURANT – DAY Guy slams the door of his convertible. He saunters toward the entrance of the restaurant and addresses the camera. GUY There’s your typical small-town diner, then there’s places like Rick’s in Pescadero, California. People travel from all over the country to try their new spins on old classics. ROCKABILLY MUSIC plays. WHOOSH. MONTAGE More food. People eating food. END MONTAGE INT. KITCHEN – DAY Guy stands amongst the pots and pans next to Rick Halterman. His sunglasses are now on the back of his head. GUY So, tell me a little about yourself, Rick. RICK HALTERMAN Well, I used to be a parking garage attendant until about two years ago, then I opened this place, and the rest is history. GUY Haha! Alright, what are we making here today? RICK HALTERMAN I’m preparing my Southwestern Pulled Pork Po’ Boy. Guy looks at the camera, as if to say, “Oh mama!” MONTAGE Rick prepares the food. Guy makes funny comments and eats things he’s not supposed to. END MONTAGE RICK HALTERMAN And here we go. Our number one seller. Take a bite, and tell me what you think. Guy picks up the massive sandwich and takes a huge bite. His eyes roll back in his head. He nods. GUY (mouth full) That’s money. RICK HALTERMAN I knew you’d like it. GUY Rick, this is a killer sandwich. You’ve got the pork, those southwest flavors…the crunch of the bread. Rick starts to laugh. Guy slowly stops chewing. GUY What’s up, bud? RICK HALTERMAN Everything’s falling into place. I knew if I made a sandwich that was both big AND big on flavor that some day you would come, and I was right. Guy starts to back away. He reaches for the door behind him, and jiggles the handle. RICK HALTERMAN The doors are locked. (walking forward) You see, two years ago I opened this restaurant and created a menu full of fusion foods with bold, popping flavors. Pepperoni Egg Rolls. Smoked salmon and waffles. Vietnamese Bolognese. And then I waited. Guy GULPS. Rick Halterman (CONT’D) And now you’re here. You’ve fallen right into my Guy Fieri trap. And now… Rick Halterman picks up a long, shiny knife from the countertop. RICK HALTERMAN (CONT’D) I’m going to kill you. GUY (under his breath) Aw, shit. Guy snaps his head forward, and his sunglasses whip around from the back of his head, landing in place. He brings his fingers to his mouth, and WHISTLES. An engine REVS. Rick Halterman spins around, but it’s too late. Guy’s red Camaro bursts through the wall behind him, crushing him instantly. The Camaro HONKS twice, as if to say hello, and flashes its headlights. Guy grins. GUY Boy, am I glad to see you. Guy slides across the hood of the car like the true badass he is. He hops into the driver’s seat and REVS the engine. He puts the car in drive, and the wheels, wet with Rick Halterman’s blood, spin and SQUEAL on the tile floor. Guy does doughnuts with his Camaro, destroying kitchen and spraying the walls with blood. The car crashes through the opposite wall and drives into the sunset. The THEME FROM HIGHLANDER plays. Advertisements